¿A qué sabe un beso?
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando todos se mueren por un beso? Hanamichi pasará días de angustia... Kaede x Hanamichi


_**¿A qué sabe un beso?**_

¿A qué sabe realmente un beso? he oído por ahí a gente que dice que se trata de un sabor agridulce, otras dicen que es como si algo se derritiera en tu boca, y así, podría escuchar una y mil opiniones, pero ¿a qué sabrá realmente? me gustaría averiguarlo, pero no con cualquiera, quiero que mi primer beso sea con mi verdadero amor, pero esa persona aún no aparece en mí vida

Una tarde cualquiera...

Ryota: Uf, éste entrenamiento sí que fue duro ¿no es así?

Hanamichi: ¿Y cómo demonios voy a saberlo si Ayako me puso a botar el balón todo el tiempo? estoy cansado de eso

Ryota: Ella sabe porque lo hace, no cuestiones sus métodos

Kogure: Ay el amor ¿verdad?

Hanamichi: Sí, dicen que es ciego

Ryota: ¿Qué insinúas?

Hanamichi: Jajajaja, nada hombre, no te alteres

Akagi: ¿Ya mero terminan? recuerden que necesitamos abandonar el gimnasio, se llevará a cabo una importante celebración

Hanamichi: ¿Qué clase de celebración?

Kogure: ¿Acaso no estás enterado?

Hanamichi: No ¿de qué?

Kaede: Idiota

Hanamichi: ¿Qué dijiste maldito?

Akagi: Ya déjense de eso, lo que pasa es que se elegirá a la señorita Preparatoria

Hanamichi: ¿Señorita preparatoria? ¿y porque aquí?

Kogure: Se hace, a través de un sorteo y nuestra escuela resultó ganadora

Hanamichi: ¿Y a qué hora es?

Akagi: En cuatro horas, así que apúrense

Al terminar de vestirse los miembros del equipo abandonan el gimnasio, Hanamichi se va rápidamente a su casa para arreglarse y asistir al evento con el afán de ver a las concursantes

Hanamichi: No lo puedo creer, son hermosas, todas son hermosas

Ryota: ¿No te estarás emocionando de más? dudo que alguna te haga caso

Hanamichi: ¿Eso crees? se nota que no sabes nada de mí, soy todo un as del amor

Ryota: No me digas ¿cuántas novias has tenido en tu vida?

Hanamichi: ...

Ryota: Lo sabía, farsante

Hanamichi: Pero eso no importa, hoy todo cambiará

Ryota: No me digas

El evento seguía su curso y Hanamichi estaba fascinado con las concursantes que parecían ser bastante guapas, en ese momento llega Haruko donde se encuentra Hanamichi, quien al verla parada junto a él avienta con fuerza a Ryota y limpia el lugar para cederlo a Haruko, Ryota se pone de pie y con gran escándalo él y Hanamichi se agarran a golpes lo cual hace que a ambos los saquen del lugar

Ryota: Todo esto fue tu culpa

Hanamichi: No me eches la culpa, tú fuiste quien se me echó encima

Ryota: ¿Y me puedes decir quien demonios me aventó primero?

Hanamichi: Eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que ya no podré ver el evento, que mala suerte tengo

Ryota: Pues yo no tenía tantas ganas, ninguna se compara a mi Ayako

Hanamichi: Um, si lo dices tú...

Ryota: ¡¿Qué dijiste!

Hanamichi: Nada, no dije nada... y a todo esto ¿cuándo crees que se te haga con Ayako?

Ryota: Muy pronto, ya lo verás

Hanamichi: A mí como me gustaría tener novia, ya sé que Haruko nunca me hará caso, por eso ya no me interesa igual, pero como me gustaría que alguna chica como las del concurso me diera mi primer beso

Ryota: ¿Eh?

Hanamichi se pone muy rojo y mueve su cabeza rápidamente hacia los lados

Hanamichi: ¡Nada, no dije nada!

Ryota: ¿Entonces, tú nunca...?

Hanamichi: Si sí como no, yo ya lo he hecho

Ryota: Eres un mentiroso, ¿pero como es posible? vas en Preparatoria

Hanamichi: ¿Qué no recuerdas mi historial de rechazos en Secundaria?

Ryota: Como olvidarlos, jajaja, batiste récord

Hanamichi: Cállate

Ryota: No te preocupes, pronto lo harás

Hanamichi: Te lo advierto Ryota, no debes decirlo a nadie o te irá mal

Ryota: Jajaja, no te preocupes ¿cómo haría algo así?

Al día siguiente en la escuela...

Mitsui: ¿Cómo? ¿de verdad?

Kogure: Así es, ¿puedes creerlo? estamos en preparatoria

Mitsui: Eso sí que es interesante

Kogure: Debe estar muy frustrado

En otro lugar de la escuela...

Akagi: Yo lo comprendo a la perfección, ¿quién podría querer besar a ese tonto?

Haruko: No me parece bien que hables así, pobre Sakuragi

Akagi: Tienes razón, mira que estar en Preparatoria y no haber besado nunca

Haruko: Pero estoy segura que pronto sucederá

En otro lugar de la escuela...

Ayako: Es la noticia más comentada en la escuela, un chico no ha dado su primer beso

Ryota: Es patético ¿no es cierto?

Ayako: Y a todo esto ¿cómo te enteraste?

Ryota: Él me lo dijo, solo que se supone no debo decirlo

Ayako: ¿Bromeas? si hasta quienes no le conocen lo saben

Ryota: Jajaja, creo que se me pasó la mano, es que tengo muchos conocidos de otros grados

Ayako: No quiero imaginar cuando se entere...

Ayako ve horrorizada como una gigantesca bola de fuego se acerca hacia ellos con gran rapidez, se trataba de Hanamichi que venía dispuesto a acabar con Ryota, solo que él no se daba cuenta y seguía hablando con burla de Hanamichi y su primer beso no dado, Ayako estaba sin habla e intenta hacerle muecas a Ryota pero él no las entiende, el fuego alcanza a incendiar un poco la camisa de Ryota y entonces él reacciona volteando hacia atrás mientras trata de apagar el fuego

Ryota: Yo... yo ... pue, puedo expli... explicarlo y

Hanamichi: ¡¡Morirás...!

Atención, las siguientes escenas no pueden ser descritas por su alto contenido de violencia, gracias por su comprensión

Ryota se encontraba colgado de cabeza en un árbol totalmente cubierto con papel de baño donde todos los alumnos podían verlo. Al finalizar las clases toda la escuela ya estaba enterada, Hanamichi caminaba por los pasillos con un disfraz pero todo mundo lo reconocía, todos lo miraban fijamente y murmuraban unos con otros sobre la noticia, Hanamichi estaba totalmente avergonzado y no se atrevía a dar la cara, así que sale corriendo de la escuela y no vuelve en toda una semana, sus amigos lo buscaban en su casa pero él no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Haruko

Hanamichi: Que vergüenza, siento mucha vergüenza, todos hablan de eso, ese estúpido de Ryota, lo puse como camote pero aún así tengo ganas de golpearlo, que humillación

Esa tarde Ryota se atreve a ir a la casa de Hanamichi aún sabiendo que corre peligro, temeroso toca a la puerta y cuando Hanamichi le abre éste se cubre automáticamente la cara con ambos brazos pensando que éste lo golpeara, pero no es así, en cambio, Hanamichi lo hace pasar a su casa, actitud que no le parece nada confiable a Ryota

Hanamichi: ¿Quieres un refresco?

Ryota: No, así está bien... oye, ya no has ido a la escuela

Hanamichi: No pienso volver ¿te das cuenta de lo que provocaste?

Ryota: ¿Pero qué dices? antes te conocían por causar peleas y todos te tenían miedo, ahora hablan de ti de otra forma ¿te das cuenta? eres famoso

Hanamichi: ¿Lo soy?

Ryota: De hecho, he escuchado comentarios de personas que quisieran ser quien te bese por primera vez

Hanamichi: ¿Qué? ¿en serio?

Ryota: Así es ¿lo ves? no fue tan malo

Hanamichi: ¿Qué clase de personas?

Ryota: Este... am, de todo tipo

Hanamichi: ¿De todo tipo?

Ryota: Sí, chicas, chicos, el conserje, algunos maestros, maestras, el jardinero, las señoras de la cafetería, el director Anzai, la abuela del director,...

Hanamichi: ¡¿Qué! ¿todos ellos?... ¡¡¡¡NOOO! ¿qué hiciste?

De nuevo Hanamichi comienza a incendiarse y a convertirse en una gran bola de fuego y...

Disculpe las molestias que esto pueda causarle, pero la Asociación Mundial del Fan Fiction (AMFF) no permite éste tipo de escenas, gracias por su comprensión

Hanamichi se ha enfriado ya mientras que Ryota cuelga de los cables de luz. Al día siguiente Hanamichi comienza a ir a la escuela de nuevo y durante los entrenamientos todos lo miran fijamente en silencio, él trata de ignorarlos pero es imposible, sus miradas eran muy penetrantes, al finalizar el entrenamiento mientras se duchan, Hanamichi decide no hacerlo hasta llegar a su casa (por razones obvias) pero antes de ir a ésta pasa a la biblioteca a dejar un libro pero recuerda que ha dejado algo en el gimnasio por lo que se regresa, el gimnasio a simple vista está vacío, pero cuando Hanamichi entra las puertas se cierran misteriosamente, él voltea hacia todos lados y no ve a nadie, asustado recoge lo que olvidó y antes de poder llegar a la puerta alguien lo intercepta

Mitsui: Hola Hanamichi

Hanamichi: Ho... hola ¿me dejas pasar?

Mitsui: ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Hanamichi: Debo ir a casa, tengo mucha tarea

Mitsui: ¿Tú haciendo tarea? no lo creo

Hanamichi: En serio, debo irme

Hanamichi intenta sacarle la vuelta a Mitsui pero él lo detiene del brazo

Mitsui: ¿Sabes en qué estaba pensando?

Hanamichi: Seguro... que en nada bueno

Mitsui: Oh no, es muy bueno, créeme

Hanamichi: Ah... ¿si? bueeeeno... yo debo irme, adiós

Mitsui: No te vayas, te diré en qué pensaba

Hanamichi: Dímelo pero abre la puerta y hablamos afuera donde hay mucha gente ¿si?

Mitsui: No, aquí me parece perfecto, nadie nos interrumpirá

Hanamichi: ¿Interrumpirnos en qué?

Mitsui: Quiero ser quien te bese Hanamichi

Hanamichi: E... eres muy... amable pero... no lo creo

Mitsui: ¿Por qué no?

Hanamichi: Porque no, adiós

Hanamichi intenta correr pero su brazo aún estaba sujetado por Mitsui, así que sin evitarlo cae con fuerza encima de él, ambos se miran a los ojos y Mitsui agarrando con fuerza a Hanamichi de la nuca lo atrae hacia él e intenta besarlo pero éste reacciona dándole antes un fuerte cabezazo dejando a Mitsui con un gran chipote humeante en su cabeza, se levanta y alterado corre con fuerza hasta esconderse en un salón creyéndolo solo pero ahí se encontraba una chica desconocida y además muy fea intentando seducirlo fallidamente, Hanamichi sin ser grosero pero sí muy rápido sale asustado de aquel salón y corre hacia la oficina del director para acusar a Mitsui de su comportamiento, pero ahí tampoco recibe mucha ayuda pues el director también se comportaba extraño, sin saber a dónde ir Hanamichi corre sin control y afuera de la escuela choca accidentalmente con alguien

Hanamichi: ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!

Yohei: ¿Qué te pasa Hanamichi?

Hanamichi: Eres tú, que gusto me da verte

Yohei: ¿Qué tienes? parece que hubieras visto un fantasma

Hanamichi: Corro peligro cerca de la escuela, vayámonos

Yohei: Está bien, mi casa no es muy lejos ¿vamos?

Hanamichi: Sí, allá estaremos seguros

Yohei: Si Hanamichi... muuuy seguros... tú no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo

Hanamichi: ¿Eh?

Al llegar a la casa de Yohei, Hanamichi siente el ambiente muy extraño pero no desconfía de su amigo, quien lo pasa a la sala y le da agua para beber, Hanamichi como si nada habla con Yohei y le platica lo que pasó en el gimnasio, en el salón y en la oficina del director, y sigue hablando normal hasta que nota en Yohei una mirada muy extraña

Hanamichi: Creo que... ya es hora de irme

Yohei: Aún es temprano

Hanamichi: Pero es que debo irme y...

Yohei: No, no te irás

Hanamichi: ¿Qué dices?

Yohei: Déjame ser quien te de tu primer beso

Hanamichi: ¿Estas loco, yo me voy

Hanamichi se acerca a la puerta pero al intentar abrirla ésta tiene llave y no puede hacerlo, asustado se va corriendo a la cocina para salir por la puerta de servicio pero también estaba bien cerrada, intenta abrir las ventanas pero todas y cada una de ellas también se encontraban cerradas

Hanamichi: ¡Ábreme!

Yohei: No hasta que nos besemos

Hanamichi: No voy a besarte

Yohei: Entonces solo yo te besaré

Hanamichi: Ni tú ni yo

Yohei: Vamos, ¿quién mejor que tu mejor amigo para darte tu primer beso?

Hanamichi: Oh cielos ¡¿qué hiciste Ryota!

Yohei: Vamos...

Yohei se acerca a Hanamichi pero cada paso que él daba al frente, Hanamichi lo daba hacia atrás hasta que topa con una mesa

Yohei: No tienes salida, te besaré a como dé lugar

Hanamichi: No estés... tan seguro

Yohei: ¿Qué dices?

Hanamichi: Jajajaja

Hanamichi voltea hacia atrás y ve un objeto que puede servirle, así que discretamente lo agarra y con él golpea a Yohei tumbándolo al suelo, pero eso no es suficiente así que Yohei alcanza a jalar los pies de Hanamichi y tumbarlo al suelo donde intenta aprovecharse pero nuevamente Hanamichi usa su técnica del cabezazo venciendo por fin a Yohei, a quien le quita las llaves de la casa que guardaba en la bolsa de su pantalón y sale de ahí sintiéndose aliviado. Al día siguiente no puede faltar a la escuela porque va a presentar un examen pero como es costumbre no saca una buena nota, su profesora le pide que se quede al final de la clase para platicar sobre sus malas calificaciones proponiéndole a Hanamichi que las cambiará a su beneficio si le permite ser ella la que le dé su primer beso, pero asustado Hanamichi sale corriendo del salón negándose a la proposición.

En otro lugar de la escuela...

Ayako: Si que metiste la pata, mira que ahora nadie deja de hablar de él

Ryota: Ni siquiera tú ¿verdad?

Ayako: ¿Cómo dices?

Ryota: ¿No será que también deseas darle su primer beso?

Ayako: ¿Estas loco?

Ryota: No loco, pero se nota

Ayako: Ay bueno, sí, ¿pero a quién no?

Ryota: Pues...

Ayako: Ni a ti ¿verdad?

Ryota: ¿Qué dices? ¿insinúas que estoy en el grupo de los que se apuntan a besarlo?

Ayako: Ajá, eso mismo

Ryota: Pues... esta bien, lo reconozco, deseo besarlo, lo deseo de verdad

Ayako: ¿Y si hacemos un trato? si yo le doy su primer beso serás mi sirviente un mes, pero si tú se lo das entonces haré todo lo que me pidas, todo

Ryota: Es un trato

Ayako: Pero te advierto que seré yo, así que puedes empezar por limpiarme los zapatos

Ryota: No, seré yo, mejor tú vete preparando para cumplir mis fantasías, jajajajaja

Ayako: Si como no, ya lo veremos

Con un fuerte apretón de manos cierran el trato Ayako y Ryota, mientras que en otro lugar de la escuela Hanamichi está escondido, todo aquello le parecía una pesadilla, de nadie estaba a salvo y eso le producía miedo, ya se hacía hora del entrenamiento del equipo de Basketball de la escuela Shohoku pero Hanamichi desconfiaba de todo y de todos, aún así asiste a los entrenamientos donde al parecer todo se veía normal, a diferencia de que Ayako estaba muy atenta con él e incluso lo deja participar bien en los entrenamientos, y mientras practicaban con un pequeño partido las miradas de la mayoría se concentraban más en Hanamichi que en el propio balón, Mitsui, aunque ya había sido rechazado por éste seguía en su afán de querer ser el primero, Ayako, Ryota, Akagi, Kogure y demás miembros del equipo también lo veían, solo Rukawa actuaba normalmente, con indiferencia

Akagi: Será todo por el día de hoy

Hanamichi: Que bien, ya tenía hambre

Akagi: Oye tú, tenemos que hablar

Hanamichi: ¿Me hablas a mí gorila?

Akagi: Si, acompáñame

Hanamichi: Um, debe ser muy importante

Akagi muestra con su dedo a Hanamichi la dirección a la que se dirigirán, y comienza a caminar, Hanamichi lo sigue con confianza pues cree que Akagi no estaría como muchos en plan de querer besarlo, al llegar a aquel lugar Akagi voltea a ver a Hanamichi profundamente

Hanamichi: ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

Akagi: No insistas, por favor

Hanamichi: ¿De qué hablas?

Akagi: No, no lo haré

Hanamichi: ¿Qué cosa?

Akagi: No importa cuanto me insistas, definitivamente no podemos

Hanamichi: ¿No podemos qué?

Akagi: Ya no sufras por favor

Hanamichi: ¿Qué?

Akagi: ¡Esta bien, pero solo porque me lo pediste con esa mirada

Hanamichi: ¿Que te pedí qué?

Akagi comienza a caminar en dirección del pelirrojo abriendo sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos, Hanamichi se da cuenta de lo que hablaba el gorila y no hace más que gritar y salir corriendo de ahí

Akagi: No entiendo ¿por qué no quiso si él me lo pidió? ni modo, que al cabo que ni quería

Hanamichi muy asustado regresa al gimnasio por sus cosas pero estas ya no están, en su lugar se encuentra una nota, "si las quieres ve al salón de cocina", Hanamichi duda en ir o no a dicho lugar pero sabiendo que necesita sus cosas y que además su dinero está ahí entonces decide ir; al llegar parece que no hay nadie pero cuando quiere irse escucha una voz que lo llama, él voltea y ve a Ayako vestida provocativamente y con un tazón de plástico en sus manos, ella le pide que se acerque

Ayako: Te tardaste, bueno, no importa, eso me dio tiempo

Hanamichi: ¿Tiempo de qué?

Ayako: De preparar... éste mus de chocolate

Ayako agarra con un dedo un poco de mus y lo come mientras camina hacia Hanamichi, quien solo pasa saliva e intenta retroceder pero sin desearlo queda paralizado, ella intenta aprovechar pero en ese instante llega Ryota

Ryota: ¡No lo lograrás!

Ayako: No te entrometas

Ryota: ¿Acaso crees que te voy a dejar a mi presa en charola de plata?

Hanamichi: ¿Qué.. tú presa?

Ryota: Así es Hana, seré yo quien te bese

Hanamichi: ¿A qué hora decidiste eso?

Ryota: No importa, lo que importa es que lo haré

Ayako: ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Ryota: No me tientes, jajajaja

Hanamichi: Bueno, con su permiso

Ryota: ¿A dónde?

Hanamichi: Este, tengo cosas que hacer, adiós

Hanamichi corre hacia la puerta pero la gran velocidad de Ryota se lo impiden, además que Ayako lanza un cuchillo que pasa muy cerca de Hanamichi y queda enterrado en la puerta, ambos se acercan a Hanamichi y cada uno agarra un brazo y comienzan a jalarlo

Hanamichi: ¡Ay, deténganse!

Ayako: ¡¡Es mío!

Ryota: ¡¡Mío y solo mío!

Ayako: No quiero, no quiero

Ryota: Pues te aguantas, yo lo besaré

Ayako: Eso sí que no

Ryota: Claro que sí

Hanamichi: ¿Puedo opinar?

Ryota y Ayako: ¡¡NOO!

Hanamichi: Me lo suponía

Ayako: ¿Y por qué tanto interés? yo quiero besarlo

Ryota: ¡¡¡Porque así entonces harás lo que yo quiera!

Ayako: Ryota...

Ayako y Ryota se miran profunda y enamoradamente, entonces sin soltar a Hanamichi ambos súbitamente se acercan y comienzan a besarse, el pelirrojo voltea hacia arriba esperando a que ambos terminaran pero en cambio se besan más apasionadamente, Hanamichi aplica fuerza pero no puede hacer que lo suelten hasta que después de muchos esfuerzos logra soltarse, recoger sus cosas y salir, pero para entonces Ryota y Ayako se dejan caer al suelo sin dejar de besarse

Hanamichi: Par de locos... ¡uf! ¿cuándo terminará todo esto?

En ese momento, mientras Hanamichi camina por los pasillos se topa con Rukawa, a escasos dos metros de distancia uno del otro se miran a los ojos por un tiempo considerable, pero es el propio Rukawa quien deja de verlo y continúa caminando, a Hanamichi le resulta muy extraño que a diferencia de todos con quienes se encontraba solo él no intentaba besarlo, pero esa situación no le resultaba extraña pues era imposible que él quisiera hacer algo así. Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana Hanamichi llega corriendo a la biblioteca pues necesitaba un libro para su primera clase pero no lo podía encontrar, buscando entre los estantes escucha pasos pero no ve a nadie, sigue buscando y no solo escucha pasos sino que también ve una sombra, comienza a asustarse y decide irse aunque no haya encontrado el libro pero al querer hacerlo se da cuenta de quien oscilaba por ahí

Hanamichi: ¿Cuatro ojos?

Kogure: ¿Hanamichi Sakuragi en la Biblioteca? cosa tan más extraña

Hanamichi: ¿Sí verdad? con permisito ¿eh?

Kogure: ¿Qué libro buscabas?

Hanamichi: No importa, ahora si me permites...

Kogure: ¿No es muy temprano aún? podemos buscarlo, juntos

Hanamichi: No gracias

Kogure: Vamos, no te haré nada de lo que te arrepientas, solo buscaremos el libro, no hay nada más excitante que la lectura ¿o sí?

Hanamichi: Si te gusta pues no pero...

Kogure: ¡Basta de charlas!...

Con rapidez y decisión Kogure rodea el cuello de Hanamichi con sus brazos e intenta besarlo pero el pelirrojo con sus manos en los brazos de Kogure intenta quitárselo de encima pero Kogure es más fuerte de lo que aparenta

Kogure: Vamos, solo un besito

Hanamichi: ¡¿Por qué todos se empeñan!

Kogure: Solo será uno, chiquito, lo prometo

Hanamichi: Ni chico ni grande ¡no quiero!

Kogure: No te hagas del rogar

Hanamichi: Si me hago... ¡basta!

Aplicando más fuerza logra quitar los brazos de Kogure y a él lo avienta haciéndolo caer al suelo, y cuando Kogure intenta ponerse de pie Hanamichi ya había salido de ahí

Hanamichi: ¿Qué ya nadie tiene pudor?... por todos los cielos

Haruko: Hola Sakuragi

Hanamichi: ¡Wuaaaa! ¿de dónde saliste tú?

Haruko: Perdón, ¿te asusté?

Hanamichi: No, que va

Haruko: Te ves preocupado ¿qué tienes?

Hanamichi: ¿Qué tengo? es que todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco

Haruko: ¿En qué sentido?

Hanamichi: Todos quieren besarme, que situación tan incómoda

Haruko: ¿Te lo parece?

Hanamichi: Sí, en los entrenamientos todos me miran raro incluyendo al director, hasta las porristas que siempre apoyan a Rukawa ahora me echan porras a mí

Haruko: ¿Y tú quien quisieras que te diera tu primer beso?

Hanamichi: La persona que amo... solo que aún no existe

Haruko: ¿Y alguien que te guste?... por ejemplo

Haruko se acerca a Hanamichi a la vez que lo mira provocativamente y se enrolla cabello con su dedo índice

Hanamichi: ¿También tú?

Haruko: ¿Qué acaso no te gusto?

Hanamichi: Pues es que...

Haruko: Vamos, sé que lo deseas, siempre lo has deseado

Hanamichi: Pues yo...

Hanamichi coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Haruko y la mira mientras ella cierra sus ojos en la espera de aquel beso, pero al acercarse un poco el pelirrojo reacciona y la suelta, también retirándose un poco él

Hanamichi: No, tal vez en otro tiempo lo habría hecho

Haruko: ¡No, ahorita

Hanamichi: Lo siento

Haruko: ¡Vuelve aquí pedazo de basura, esto no se le hace a una chica!

En ese momento pasa por ahí Akagi

Akagi: ¿También te lo pidió a ti? a como cambia de parecer...

Haruko: ¿Eh?

Ya más tarde cuando las clases han terminado Hanamichi estaba exhausto, todo el día había estado huyendo de sus acechadores, incluso las encargadas del mantenimiento, de la biblioteca y la cafetería se habían ofrecido para besarlo, eso sin contar un sin fin de alumnos y alumnas de esa y otras escuelas

Hanamichi: ¡Ya estoy harto! ¿por qué nadie se pregunta primero a quién quiero besar yo? como detesto a todos, definitivamente si esto sigue así yo tendré que dejar la escuela, salir incluso de la ciudad, que locura

En una semana las cosas no habían mejorado, después de la visita del equipo de basketball de Ryonan para un partido amistoso (pretexto utilizado por los jugadores quienes se habían enterado sobre Hanamichi), los miembros del equipo también habían intentado besarlo, pero sobre todo Sendoh lo había hecho con más insistencia, claro que sin lograr nada, ahora sí totalmente harto de todos Hanamichi grita a todo pulmón que lo dejen en paz, media escuela había estado presente en el partido y aunque éste ya tenía tiempo de haber terminado permanecían ahí viendo a Hanamichi, muchos aún tenían el deseo de besarlo pero por testimonios de otros habían perdido la esperanza. Esa tarde Hanamichi regresa a la escuela para darse de baja y así dejar de asistir a esa escuela, pero antes de entrar a la oficina Rukawa lo ve y supone que va para eso, como anteriormente había pasado ambos se miran por un tiempo, Hanamichi le voltea la cara a Rukawa e intenta entrar a la oficina pero Rukawa lo detiene jalándolo del brazo en dirección a un salón cualquiera a pesar de los gritos y pataletas que daba Hanamichi, cuando llegan Rukawa solo empareja la puerta

Hanamichi: ¡Estúpido, abre

Rukawa: No, antes debes oír algo

Hanamichi: ¿Qué cosa?

Rukawa: Yo debo besarte estúpido pelirrojo

Hanamichi: Ay, no me digas ¿por qué no me sorprende? eres como todos

Rukawa: ¡No me compares con nadie!

Hanamichi: ¿Qué dices?

Rukawa: Yo no soy como todos esos estúpidos y estúpidas que se obsesionaron con querer besarte, yo no soy como ellos porque... porque yo sí te amo

Hanamichi: ¡¿Qué!... jajajajajajaja si claro

Rukawa: ¡Es la verdad, siempre te he amado, desde que te vi jugar por primera vez, tu entereza, fuerza y entusiasmo en la duela a pesar de jugar pésimamente me cautivaron

Hanamichi: Mentira

Rukawa: ¿De qué otra forma te lo explicas?

Hanamichi: ¿De que... otra forma?

Rukawa: Eso no importa, lo que importa es que yo... quiero ser el primero, el único

Hanamichi: ¿Crees que es todo? ¿crees que con lo que acabas de decir voy a correr a tus brazos y que también voy a amarte? jajajaja, que iluso

Rukawa: ¡Idiota!

Rukawa se acerca con coraje a Hanamichi y lo golpea en los pies haciéndolo caer al suelo y él también baja quedando casi encima de él y sujetando con fuerza sus brazos

Hanamichi: ¡Suéltame!

Rukawa: No lo haré

Hanamichi: ¿Esto es amor para ti? ¿tratarme con brutalidad e intentar que te ame a fuerzas?

Rukawa: Si no te puedo tener por las buenas serás mío por las malas

Hanamichi: ¿Eh?

Rukawa baja lentamente hasta quedar sobre Hanamichi completamente y acercándose lentamente a los labios de Hanamichi, pero antes de poder unirlos con los suyos el pelirrojo le voltea la cara haciendo que los labios de Rukawa solo toquen su mejilla

Hanamichi: Aquella vez, en el pasillo, debo confesarte que me sentí un poco molesto de que tú a diferencia de los otros no quisieras besarme, no sé porque pero sentí una gran desilusión... intenté saber porque me sentí así pero creo que apenas hoy... yo...

Rukawa: Solo dime... que sientes por mí

Hanamichi: Si lo supiera no sentiría esta angustia

Rukawa: ¿Angustia?

Hanamichi estira sus ahora libres manos y rodea con ellas el rostro de Rukawa trayéndolo hacia él y colocando su cabeza sobre si pecho; mientras permanecen en esa posición alguien pasa por el salón y los ve, entonces en silencio comienza a llamar a otras personas a que vean lo que sucede en aquella habitación

Rukawa: ¿Ya lo sabes?

Hanamichi: ¿Lo que siento por ti?

Rukawa: Sí

Hanamichi: No exactamente, pero podría descubrirlo

Rukawa sonríe y Hanamichi de nuevo lo toma del rostro trayéndolo hacia él y comienzan a besarse tiernamente al principio y después con pasión, rodeando Hanamichi con sus brazos el cuello de Rukawa y éste con una mano en su pierna y la otra en su cintura, ambos se besan desinhibidamente sin darse cuenta de que afuera cientos de espectadores los están observando y unos cuantos hasta tomando fotos y filmándolos, Hanamichi abre un poco sus ojos y se da cuenta del escándalo que hay afuera y aleja rápidamente a Rukawa, haciéndole una seña de que los están viendo, ambos se ponen totalmente colorados y se ponen de pie, toda la escuela estaba ahí, a muchos los habían mandado llamar solo para que vieran el escándalo que se había armado, los que pueden entran al salón y algunos presentes intentan hacer una entrevista a Hanamichi pero él no tenía palabras para responder, estaba muy sorprendido al igual que Rukawa, a quien se le ocurre tomar de la mano a Hanamichi y escaparse corriendo de ahí, cosa que con astucia logran hacer, al llegar a casa de Rukawa...

Hanamichi: Que gran escándalo ¿verdad?

Rukawa: Sí, pero que entrometidos son todos

Hanamichi: ¿Acaso importa?... por mí que se destruya el mundo, a tu lado no importa nada

Rukawa:¿Ya sabes que sientes por mí?

Hanamichi: ¿En éste momento?

Rukawa: En general

Hanamichi: Creo que también te amo

Rukawa: ¿Crees?

Hanamichi: Bueno, lo sé

Rukawa: ¿Seguro?

Hanamichi: Tan seguro como que soy un genio del basketball

Rukawa: Uy, entonces ya me fregué

Hanamichi: ¡¿Qué dijiste!

Hanamichi se avienta salvajemente sobre Rukawa y ambos caen sobre uno de los muebles del recibidor comenzando a besarse. Al día siguiente, ambos despiertan en la mañana para alistarse e irse a la escuela juntos pero al llegar ésta parecía deshabitada, extrañados caminan por los pasillos en busca de alguien pero no tienen éxito, buscan en todos los rincones de la escuela pero no había una sola alma en el lugar, como último recurso se dirigen al gimnasio de Basketball de la escuela y al entrar éste se encontraba totalmente lleno a más no poder, ninguno sabía exactamente porque estaban todos ahí; dos edecanes de acercan a ellos y los hacen pasar a una mesa especial donde les piden que se sienten, después llega un anfitrión

Anfitrión: ¡Bienvenidos!

Hanamichi: ¿Se puede saber que es esto?

Anfitrión: Recibe nuestras más cordiales felicitaciones

Hanamichi: ¿Felicitaciones?

Anfitrión: Así es, por tu primer beso

Hanamichi: ¡¿Es esto una broma!

Anfitrión: No lo es, y como premio se han ganado un viaje a Miami para dos con todos los gatos pagados y dinero en efectivo

Rukawa: ¿Qué es toda esta basura?

Anfitrión: Felicidades a ti también, lograste ser quien lo besara ¿cómo te sientes?

Rukawa: Déjame en paz

Hanamichi: ¿Por qué hacer tanto alarde por esto?

Anfitrión: No lo sé, a mí me pagan por estar aquí, jejeje

Hanamichi: ¿Y quien patrocinó los premios y este evento?

Anfitrión: No lo sé, a mí no me preguntes eso

Hanamichi: ¿Entonces a quién?

Anfitrión: Tampoco lo sé

Rukawa: Ya no entiendo nada

Anfitrión: Yo tampoco

Rukawa: Ni siquiera tiene sentido ésta situación

Anfitrión: Eso no me lo digas a mí, no sé nada

Rukawa: ¡¡¿De qué diablos sirves entonces!

Hanamichi: Ay, ya vámonos de aquí, un vuelo nos espera

Rukawa: Todo esto es tan absurdo que...

Anfitrión: Lo sé

Rukawa: ¡¡Ya cállese pues!

Hanamichi y Rukawa se toman de las manos y nuevamente salen corriendo de ahí, todos los presentes los despiden de pie y aventándoles flores, miles de voces se oían gritar el nombre de Hanamichi en porra, aquel chico que había despertado en todos la ternura y el deseo, y así, Rukawa y Hanamichi pudieron disfrutar de su amor sin inhibiciones

Anfitrión: **FIN **

Rukawa: ¿Qué haces en nuestra habitación? ¬ ¬

Anfitrión: No lo sé u

Hanamichi: ¡Grrrr! ÒÓ


End file.
